1. Field of the Invention
A stable, brominated polymer capable of imparting flame retardant properties is blended with one or more polymers to provide a flame retardant thermoplastic molding composition.
2. Prior Art
The use of an aryl or nuclear halogenated styrene monomer grafted onto a rubbery substrate, along with additional nonhalogenated styrene and an ethylenically unsaturated nitrile, such as acrylonitrile, is known in the art. Examples include Japanese Patent Publication No. 1978-10689 (Ikeda et al) Published Jan. 31, 1978 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,524 (Hozumi et al). U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,051 (DeMan) describes copolymers of bromostyrene, acrylonitrile and other monomers but does not recognize the effect of methacrylate esters on miscibility.